Always Close To Forever
by HDorothy
Summary: There’d been a time she’d rested her head on his shoulder without an invite. Would this be the last time?


Surprise, surprise, campers, I don't have time to write more on the Chosen Hearts series—now, but needed a break from the paid writing job. Hope you enjoy!

**Title: Always Close to Forever**

**Season Seven: Death Kneel**

**Pairing: Jack/Sam**

**Summary: There'd been a time she'd rested her head on his shoulder without an invite. Would this be the last time? **

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything related to SG-1 or my favorite characters, Sam & Jack. But lucky MGM does! **

**JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ**

This had been one of the longest days of his life. The moment the news hit the SGC; Colonel Jack O'Neill donned his soldier façade and dark shades to insure that no one, no even Daniel or Teal'c saw the storm of emotions rolling beneath his stoic expression. Jacob/Selmak were missing, so was Carter.

After they'd climbed out of the Stargate's crater and took in the devastation of the single radius blast, his heart had plunged into his gut. Who could have survived this? Carter, that's who! He'd not give up hope. Carter was alive—somewhere.

Once the other teams arrived Jack addressed them. "So we'll split up, search for survivors."

"Who could of survived this?" Colonel Reynolds voiced Jack's silent concern.

His grip on his P-90 tightened, as he fought not to say or do something unbecoming an officer. Reynolds slight grimace belayed he'd blown it, but Jack wasn't in the forgiving mood.

"Start with the tree line there." He motioned with a hand signal and tramped off with Teal'c and Daniel on his heels.

Ten hours later the sun clung to the perimeter of the mountains. It'd be dark soon, then what? Jack had not prayed in ages, but for Samantha Carter he prayed.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Carter was alive! He thought he'd lost her, thought his battered heart would bleed his soul dry. But she'd fought to survive and had won. Anubis' super drone lied sprawled on its back, dead meat.

"Is it?" Carter asked wearily squinting across the explosion made quarry.

Jack couldn't take his eyes off of her bruised, blood-streaked face and her death-lit eyes. He'd never seen her this lethargic. "Yeah, he's dead . . .Right, Teal'c, he's dead?" Jack called out.

His finger on the trigger of his zat Teal'c nudged the mutant soldier's body with his boot and then nodded.

"Yeah, he's dead." Jack looked down at Carter. "You wanna get up?"

"I just need to rest a moment."

Exhausted, her soiled blonde head lolled and she shifted slowly on the rock bench toward the opposite direction of the blast area. She avoided eye contact. Jack knew why. He'd been this close to death before, but the torture by Baal had brought him to that point he'd never thought he'd go—welcoming death. Just minutes ago, Carter had been in that dead zone. He'd recognized her mindset when he and Teal'c came upon her sitting here, staring at the drone while it prepared to fry her with its laser. She'd made no attempt to run or defend herself. She'd given up. Why, if he and Teal'c hadn't arrived when they did . . ._Cram it, O'Neill!_ He shook off the negative and thanked God she was alive.

Succumbing to Carter's needs, Jack sat beside her and adjusted his P-90. He assessed her battered body and the bleeding gash in her left thigh. Crap! He ached to take her in his arms but remembered the invisible force field that regs and a boyfriend named Petra, Peppy, . . . er um, Petty had erected between them. However, the moment she winced, he caved in.

"C'mere." He extended his arm about her shoulders and drew her slender body close. He didn't question which of them needed their physical contact more, because he'd lose.

Shutting her eyes, Sam pillowed her clammy head on his shoulder. The heat of her flushed cheek penetrated his rolled-up T-shirt's sleeve and her breath sluiced over his skin, causing him to shudder. This felt right, always had. There'd been a time when she'd rest her head on his shoulder without an invite. It'd been the one indulgence they'd allowed, the one way they shared how they cared more than they should for each other. Crap, how he'd missed her, missed them.

Jack pulled Sam nearer. Were there anyone but Teal'c present, he'd not have made this overt gesture. Respecting their privacy, Teal'c kept his back to them and radioed the other search teams, then requested a medic and stretcher. The former Jaffa knew what had been between him and Sam, once. And for a few minutes Jack wanted to believe there was a chance to have that again—someday.

"Ya had me worried, Carter." His voice bottomed out. Dang emotions.

"Really, sir?" Was that relief he heard. If only.

"Ya think?" He adjusted his ball cap and fought the urge to envelop both arms around her trembling body and confess his heart.

"Thank you," she said through a whispered cough and then melded against his side. Their bodies fit perfectly, always had.

"For what?" he asked softly against her grungy blonde hair, the scent of her sweat reassuring him that Samantha Carter was alive and safe in his embrace—for now.

"Being here." She nuzzled against her firm pillow and nodded off.

"Always." His fingers gripped her tighter, wanting to stay this way forever—knowing, that for them, _always_ was as close as they'd ever get to _forever_.

The End


End file.
